everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Gun Fawkes
A loudmouth anarchist with an anti-authoritative streak, Gun Fawkes is the son of Guy Fawkes, … and is a fictitious symbol used by a group of Rebel-aligned nursery rhymes to represent their ideals. Gun serves as the face of the Rebellious Nursery Rhyme title pending movement at Ever After, often appearing in short works of fiction and comic strips done by nursery rhyme characters. He is an underground character, mostly exclusively known in nursery-rhyme circles. That might change, however... History Gun Fawkes is said to be first conceptualised by Rishi Ganderjee, the son of Mother Goose, when Rishi was but a small child. This age is often dated to be eight-years-old. Later, Rishi's childhood sketches were found by an enthusiastic group of nursery rhyme legacies, who plagarised the character for their own use. Soon, images and ideas of 'Gun Fawkes' started to circulate among the nursery rhyme characters, and later Gun was adopted as their "symbol". Character Personality The way Gun in which is portrayed varies between people. He seems to lack a depth in his character, and this lack of nuances means that he is more like an idealised archetype or trope, manipulated and altered to fit whatever cause his artists are currently fond of. There are nevertheless some consistency in his portrayals. *Gun is very open about his beliefs and ideals, often getting in the faces of other people about them. *He tends to show little fear when confronting other people or when stuck in dangerous situations. *His distaste for authority is ever-present, with Gun always shown to be disrespecting his elders. *Frequently riots and attempts to start revolutions. It should be said that Gun has not yet appeared in any lengthy works that allow him to develop any substantial character. Appearance Gun is a lanky boy in his late teens, with little muscle on him. He is usually drawn with good sideburns, and stubble or a five o'clock shadow. Although in early appearances he was often portrayed as white, some people have latched onto the fact that Guido Fawkes fought for the Spanish, and portrayed Gun as Hispanic-Latinx. Later, others began to portray him as a multitude of different races. The fact that Gun has no "set" ethnicity is a statement in itself, claims the Rebellious Nursery Rhyme movement. After all, anyone can see themselves represented in Gun Fawkes, for we all are in love with the revolution. Nursery Rhyme - Remember, Remember Remember Remember The 5th of November is a nursery rhyme about Guy Fawkes’ attempted bombing of the Parliament House. Although, in the World of Ever After High, this nursery rhyme is not one that is followed legacy-wise, it still persists in known memory. Gun Fawkes is the son of this Guy Fawkes. No one has created any solid backstory for Gun, as he was designed to be a character to mould to represent one’s own agenda. A backstory, the artists and writers of Gun believe, would cause Gun to have his own agency and an inability for Gun to work effectively to front their causes. Relationships Family The details of Gun’s backstory are not solid. One thing for certain is that he is the son of the current Guy Fawkes, whether by blood or through adoption. There has been no mention of siblings or even a second parent. As mentioned previously, the lack of backstory developed for Gun is due to his role as an archetypical symbol, rather than a character in his own right. His spouse is said to be "the revolution". In some plot-lines, he and the revolution have adopted a son - the wumpus mascot of the chat software Discord. Friends Gun Fawkes, as a revolutionary, would most likely gather together a group of allies. Keeping them, however, it a different matter, as several works about Gun have involved him being backstabbed by his “friends”. Enemies Oh, where does one begin? Gun is a fan of "sticking it to The Man", in other words, he would gladly fight The System. Other enemies include whatever person or thing an artist or writer portraying Gun is angry about that day. Romance Indeed, Gun is a taken man, and there is only one lover that has his attention. A known fact that bears repeating is that Gun is married to the revolution. Pets Gun has a pet phoenix, named V. Gallery gun fawkes.png|a standard Gun Fawkes first ever gun.jpg|first ever concept art for Gun Tumblr ou0vp4C8601qgz3u7o1 1280.jpg|an updated Gun Fawkes Swagamemnon by rainedbird-dbyoigt.png|a commission of Gun, done by rainedbird on deviantArt! Ihaveason.jpg|Sola's doodle of Gun with his adoptive son, the Discord Wumpus Gunfox-byhidden.png|A Mascot-sque re-imagining of Gun "Fox" by Hidden!!! I love this to bits. Trivia *name based off the "this is my OC, pun on X. They're like X, but with a gun" meme. *his design started out in a chat game, where we drew up a design for an EAH OC of a random tale and we had to guess what story it was based off. *feel free to mention / use / write about Gun in any media created by your OCs! *Gun has his own "Ever After High OC", a mermaid prince based off aquatic mammals, who lives off the coast of Wales. His name is "the Prince of Whales". Further Reading *you can find his pinterest board here! *Anarchy-tica: a fic in which Gun attempts to liberate some penguins from Antarctic scientists. Category:Fictional Characters Category:Characters of the Month